The Story of Us
by Annie and Ivy
Summary: My father used to say that true love is great, it's beautiful, that when you meet them, the whole world stops, that its like your the only people there, that you will love each other no matter what, and most importantly, that your love never dies. This is, The Story of Us, the only thing is, it doesn't have your typical happily ever after
1. Chapter 1

The Story of Us

"Katniss! Katniss! Your back!" Prim giggles.

"Of course little duck" I smile.

"Mom! We're home!" I yell.

Me and my dad had just come back from hunting.

"It's got a good pelt" My mother says inspecting it.

"We'll have a real feast with all that you brought tonight!" Prim beams

I smile, but it falters. Today's the reaping.

My mom clears her throat.

"Katniss, your bath is ready, I'll go get your clothes from the back" my mother says. I nod.

As I take my bath I think about the reaping, about the Capitol and how unfair it is. They're forcing 24 kids to fight to the death and only one can come home.

I finish my bath and find my reaping clothes sprawled on the bed. I get dressed and head out. Prim looks beautiful and so innocent in her pale pink dress and shoes with her hair in pigtails with small pink ribbons at the bottom tying them together. I smile at her. I love her with all my heart.

"Katniss you look beautiful!" Prim says. I blush.

I'm wearing a soft blue-green dress with matching shoes. My hair is in a fishtail braid.

"But something's missing" Prim says. I get confused. She takes out a a Primrose flower and points to a chair. I sit. She gets on her tip toes and puts the flower in my hair.

"Perfect" she says smiling. I smile back.

"You girls ready?" My dad asks poking his head in. He smileAna's he sees us an gets a glint in his grey eyes.

"Yeah" I smile nervously. We head towards the square.

"It's going to be ok" he hugs us both and walks into the crowd with mother.

"Next" a lady calls. I step up and gg ice her my hand. She pokes a needle into my finger and puts on a piece of paper. I am led over to the 16-year-old section and wait. A couple of minutes later, Effie walks she trots her way to the microphone and begins.

"Welcome! Welcome! It is time to select the lucky boy and girl that will have the _honor_ of representing District 12 in the 74t Hunger Games! As usual, ladies first!" She trots her way to the bowl and picks up a white slip of paper that contains the name of the "lucky" girl thtat will have the "honor" of representing our district.

"Primrose Everdeen!" Effie announces.

What I do next feels like a reflex.

"I volunteer! I volunteer as tribute!" I yell.

Everyone is quiet as I walk up the stage.

"What's your name?" Effie asks.

"Katniss Everedeen" I say proudly.

"We'll give a round of applause for our very first volunteer, Katniss Everdeen!" Effie says.

Nobody claps, they kiss their three middle fingers and hold it toward me. This means, thanks, it means admiration, it means goodbye to someone you love. But they shouldn't be saying goodbye, because I'm coming back, I plan on it.


	2. Chapter 2

The Story of Us

Ivy: So no reviews? Bummer, Annie really wanted to see some, right Annie?

Annie: What?

Ivy: Whatever -.-

Annie: :)

Ivy: so here's the next chater and if you review you'll get a sneak peek to the last chapter and/or the epilogue :)

Chapter 2

"Now for your boy tribute!" Effie says.

She picks one slip that contains my fellow tributes name.

"Tristan Thorn!" She announces.

A boy from the 18-year-old section steps up. He has the typical seam look, but he has more muscle, more than Gale. I have competition.

"Any volunteers?" Effie asks. No one. Typical.

"Very well then, give a round of applaus for this years tributes of District 12, Katniss Everdeen and Tristan Thorn!" Effie says. No one claps. We're led to different rooms for the goodbyes.

Gale comes in and tells me how I'm a fighter and a hunter and that I have to win. Madge tells me to wear a gold pin that her aunt wore in ghee hunger games before she died. But when prim comes in, she leaves me with tears in my eyes.

_"You have to win" she says with tears in her eyes._

_"I will little duck" I reassure her._

_"Pinky Promise?" She asks with her pinky sticking out. She believes that if you break your promise our pinky will break._

_"Pinky Priomise" I say intertwining our pinkies together._

_"I love you Katniss" she says and then she hugs me._

_"I love you too little duck, I love you too" I kiss her forehead._

Now we're on the platform waiting for the train to arrive.

Afree two minutes it arrives. Me, Tristan, and Effie step in. Haymitch is in another cart.

"Dot be afraid to look around but be back for dinner before 6:30" Effie says.

We both nod. This is what it feels like to be a tribute.

I head to my room and lye down. I get up and take a quick shower. I put on my reaping clothes and re-braid my hair. It's 6:29 by the time I come back for dinner.

"How punctual you are, wonderful!" Effie beams.

"Don't be shy! Dig in! Dig in!" Effie smiles.

We eat what we can, but not like the "savages" like the pair last year was as Effie said. Last year we had a pair from the seam who "represented" us. They died at the bloodbath. As usual.

"Well lets watch the Reapings shall we?" Effie says.

We sit on the couch and watch the recaps. The ones that stick in my head are a girl from 5 who looks like a fox, a boy from 10 with a limp, and a boy from 2 who lunges forward to volunteer. Dristict 2 always volunteering they're called careers in our district along with district 1 an 4. But lately District 4 isn't showing any effort in winning the games. Who can blame them they haven't had a victor since Annie Cresta.

"We'll how exciting! I think it's time for bed" Effie says.

"Bet you a squirrel she wears pink pajamas with furry pink slippers when she sleeps" Tristan says. I smile.

"Your on" I say. He looks at me and smiles. I look down. He gently pushes my chin up and presses his lips on mine. He pulls back for air and smiles at me.

"I'm sorry I had to that" he says.

"It's cool" I whisper lookin at him.

"We should probably go to bed now" He smiles.

"Yeah" I say getting up.

"Good night" he says.

"Good night" I say.

I touch my lips with my fingers.

When we arrive at the Capitol everyone is dying to get a glimpse of the volunteer from District 12. I back away behind Tristan. I'm not really a people person. Tristan notices and grabs my hand. He smiles reassuringly. I step out behind him and let people take pictures.

On our way to meet our stylists I get to know about Tristan. What his family I like and how he wants to win so she could get the medicine she needs. Then we're seperated.

My prep team works swiftly and fast. Then they grease me down with something, at first it stings but then it soothes my raw skin.

"There!" Venia says.

"You look great, but when Cinna gets his hands on you, you'll look amazing!" Flavius says. Ocatavia nods.

"Let's call Cinna!" They say. They dash to the door. Minutes later I'm guessing who walks through the door is Cinna. He looks normal no shiny hair or dyed skin. Just normal.

"I'm Cinna your stylist, So tell me Katniss, are you afraid of fire? He asks. I smile.

Moments later I'm in a black unitard with Cinna on my left holding something and Tristan on my right looking at tributes.

"It's not real fire" Cinna reassures us. We nod. Minutes later the first chariot rolls put and so and so on and when district 11 rolls out Cinna lights us up.

When we roll out people are blowing us kisses and throwing us flowers. I smile and wave. We need sponsors right? I barely noticed that me and Tristan are holding hands. He smiles at me. I smile back.

The cheers get louder and louder. People must love this costume. We stop in front of the Presidents mansion.

The president begins his welcome speech.

"Welcome! Tributes! We welcome you. And we salute your honor, your courage, and your sacrifice!" He looks at me.

We come to a halt once inside the training center and notice most of the tributes are glaring at us.

But one of the many stares are from the district 2 male tribute. He's probably just jealous that we probably have more sponsors than him, right?


	3. Chapter 3

The Story of Us

**Annie:Come on guys. Two chapters and no reviews? I'm going to share something with you that only family an friends know, I have cancer and well I just wanted to see some reviews before, you know, I leave, that's all I wanted. Constructive criticism is very welcome, I want you guys to love this story and I don't know if you do when you don't review, so you see if you don't review then that means you don't like this story, so please review.**

Chapter 3

"In two weeks, 23 of you will be dead. One of you will be alive. Who that is depends on how well you pay attention over the next four days, particularly to what I'm about to say. First, no fighting with the other Tributes. You'll have plenty of time for that in the Arena. There are four compulsory exercises. The rest will be individual training. My advice is don't ignore the survival skills. Everybody wants to grab a sword, but most of you will die from natural causes. 10% from infection, 20% from dehydration. Exposure can kill as easily as a knife." With that she lets is go.

"Where do you want to go Katniss?" Tristan asks.

"Rope section" I say.

"sounds fun?" He shrugs. I laugh.

"Where do you want to go?" I ask.

"the weapons station I'm going to see if I'm good at knife throwing" he says.

"That's cool" I say.

I make my way to the rope tying section and the trainer is more than happy to see a tribute. This isn't really the hot spot of the training center.

"Mind telling me why our in this place?" someone asks from behind me. I turn and see its the boy from 2. Oh joy!

"Why do you want to know?" I ask.

"Because it's the rope trying station. The rope tying station" he says.

"I'm well aware of that" I say.

"Clearly" he says sarcastically.

"What do you want?" I ask impatiently.

"Easy there I just wanted an answer" He says putting his hands up.

"Liar" I spit.

"Look fire girl, I didn't come here to start a fight, mostly cause I can tell you can't handle me, I can here to offer you something" he says. I can handle him? Who does he think he is? I can totally handle him.

"What do you mean I can't handle you? I can't totally handle you" I say as-a-matter-of-factly.

"Course you can" he says sarcastically. I glare at him.

"I can and I will" I say.

"Oh really?" He asks.

"Really" I say.

"Ok then tonight on the roof top, me and you" he demands.

"Sounds good to me" I shrug.

Later on they call everyone to lunch. I see Tristan and head over to where he is. But not before getting I get a look from the District 2 female. What's her problem?

"Katniss, I made allies today" Tristan says while I sit down.

"Really? Who?" I ask.

"The pair from 11" he says. I turn and see them heading this way.

"Wow" I say. I look at the girl, she looks like a ten-year-old, she has dark skin, big brown eyes, brown hair, and she's small. The boy in the other hand is huge, dark skinned, dark brown eyes, and has muscles.

"Katniss, meet Rue and Thresh, Rue an Thresh, meet Katniss" Tristan introduces us. I wave at rue and nod at Thresh. Rue. Prim. Neither of them would tip the scale at 70 pounds soaking wet.

"So what can you guys do?" I ask.

"I can gather berries, roots, identify plants, and can jump from tree to tree" Rue says.

"That's impressive" I say. She looks down.

"Thresh doesn't really talk, but he can do the same thing as me except. for jumping from tree to tree, he can fight pretty well" Rue explains. I smile at her.

"that's cool" I say.

"What can you do?" she asks.

"Its a secret, but I can throw knives pretty decently, I can clim trees, and I can tell which plants are edible" I say.

"It's only a secret when one person knows" Rue says. I smile kindly at her.

We finish our lunch and head back to training.

"Katniss?" Rue asks.

"Yes?" I ask.

"Why did you volunteer?" She asks. I tense up.

"For my sister, she was just twelve and I couldn't live with myself if I knew I could've done something to help her, in my district family devotion only goes so far, and I love Prim with all my heart, I jut couldn't let her die" I say.

"I wish someone would've done that for me" She says. And suddenly I feel bad for rue. I mean why wouldn't they volunteer for her. She's 12, and I can tell that people love her back home, the way she walked up the stage dans when their escort asked for volunteers only the sound of the wind was heard. They love her. But they didn't love her enough to volunteer for her.

"I'm pretty usher everyone loves you back home" I reassure her.

"Not really" she says.

"Rue when they asked for volunteers everyone was quiet, only the wind offered itself" I say

She looks at me with her big brown eyes.

"If I die, I want you to win" she says.

"Why?" I ask.

"Because you'll set people free" she says. And with that she walks away. Set people free? What's that suppose to mean? How am I going to set people free?

**Tribute Form**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**Appearance:**

**Height:**

**Weight:**

**Eye Color:**

**Top 3 Districts:**

**Reaped or Volunteered:**

**Reaction to be chosen(if reaped):**

**Reason for volunteering(if volunteered):**

**Reaping outfit:**

**Family: **

**Friends:**

**Token:**

**Romance(not necessary):**

**Interview outfit:**

**Angle:**

**Questions:**

**Answers:**

**Anything to remember them bye:**

**What are there techniques:**

**What weapons can they use:**

**Are they ruthless killers or are they hesitant?:**

**Arena suggestions:**

**Preferred death(make it dramatic this is the first hunger games after all): **

**Reaction to Winning:**

**How far do you want your tribute to make it?:**

**Families Reaction to their death:**

**Families reaction to winning:**

**Last words:**

**Alliances:**

**What they do when they get back:**

**Anything else? Don't be shy:**


	4. Chapter 4

The Story of Us

**Annie: You guys are so sweet :) 6 reviews 3 of them were from ToriTwilight and the rest were from HeyMyFellowReaders101 and Victoire Collins I just want to thank you all so much! :) I've got some bad news though but you made my day, so this morning I went to the doctors and I found out that I need to stay at a hospital so they can keep me on close watch because of something they didn't want to tell me so I kinda freaked out but I'm fighting through it and I hope I can make a miraculous recovery so I can be here writing stories for everyone :) so Ivy is not going to be here because she went to help someone in Meshico (Mexico) so se won't be back until tomorrow :( and tomorrow's the last day I get to see her then she's off to school, so I will be writing but when she comes back she'll be writing, and I'll be at the hospital fighting cancer so wish me luck cause after I finish this chapter I'm leaving for a long time but I'll be back, but I can't promise you anything. Don't forget to review!**

Chapter 4

After training me and Tristan head up to our floor. I'm too busy thinking about what Rue said that I didn't notice I'm just standing in the elevator looking into space.

"Katniss?" Tristan asks waving his hand in my face.

"Sorry what?" I shake my head.

"I asked if you wanted to have a picnic on the roof the night of the interviews" He says.

"Sure that'd be nice" I smile. He smiles back.

"Now get off the elevator" he says picking me up and throwing me on his shoulder. I laugh.

"Tristan! Put me down!" I say in between laughs.

"If you say so" he says. He throws me on the couch and starts tickling me.

I start laughing like a maniac.

"Tristan! Stop!" I laugh.

"Nope" he says.

I start laughing really hard. Soon I have tears in my eyes. Then he stops.

"Oh god!" I say wiping my eyes.

Tristan laughs.

"What are you two doing?!" Haymitch screams.

"Having fun" I say getting up.

"Sit" he orders. I groan. Tristan snickers.

"Today I was informed that a certain District or, well, Districts, wanted to have, dinner, with, us" Haymitch says.

I burst out laughing. Tristan looks at me like I'm a maniac.

"Are you done now?" Haymitch asks after I wipe my eyes for the second time today.

"Yeah" I say.

"Mind telling us what's so funny?" Tristan asks.

"It's just, who would want to have dinner with, well, us? Aren't we considered savages when it comes t manners and all the other bullshit?" I ask Haymitch

"Yes we are, but apparently they don't think so" he says.

"Wait, who's they?" Me and Tristan ask at the same time.

"Districts 1, 2 and 4 if course" he says like it's no big deal.

Me and Tristan look at each other. Oh shit.

"Well Katniss you look absolutely stunning!" Effie beams.

After Haymitch told us we were told by Effie to dress in the finest clothing we had in the office and said she called our stylists so they could help us. Which in my case, was do everything from picking the dress to doing my make up.

So right now I'm dressed in a white mini dress that has jewel encrusted belt right below my chest also white. The dress hugs my body giving the illusion of curves. My prep team made my skin look like porcelain, I have pink glossy lipstick, and all the other shit girls from district 1 put on.

"Katniss!" Cinna calls. I turn.

"I forgot the best part of this outfit" he says fastening my mockingjay pin on the dress.

I smile and thank him.

"Now Tristan would you be a dear and be Katniss' escort to the dinner?" Effie asks. He nods.

He sticks his arm out for me. I smile at him. He looks, handsome. He's wearing a white tuxedo with gold accents. His hair is spiky and he looks really good.

"Like what you see?" He teases.

"I've seen better" I tease.

He pretends to be offended. I giggle.

"Alright love birds I want you to be at your best behavior tonight, on second thought act like savages" Haymitch says. I laugh.

"Wait what?" I ask.

"Oh Haymitch let them be, have they ever done anything to you?" Effie scold them.

I stick my tongue out at him. He glare at me.

"Well, thank you for joining us" Enobaria greets us.

"Our pleasure!" Effie chirps.

"Is this Katniss Everdeen" she asks showing her teeth trying to intimidate me.

"The one and only" I say smirking. She frowns.

"Humph, anyways please sit" She says.

Tristan takes the chair out for me. I shake my head smiling.

"What?" He asks innocently.

"Nothing" I smile.

"I'd like you two to meet my tributes, Cato Hadley and Clove Kentwell" Enobaria introduces.

Clove Kentwell. Clove Kentwell. Where have I heard that before?

"Hi" I say staring at Clove. She stares at me not saying anything.

"Cato" I say sourly. Cato smiles.

"Katniss" He smirks.

"Don't forget us Enobaria" A blonde who I'm guessing is from district 1 says.

"Who could forget you blondie" Clove snarls. I laugh quietly.

The girl rolls her eyes.

"I'm Glimmer Sparks" she says.

"And I'm Marvel Quad" The boy says.

"These are my tributes, Coral Hathaway and Max Green" Finnick Odair -the heartthrob- introduces.

Coral is probably the most prettiest girl in her district, she has bronze hair, sea green eyes, and sun kissed skin. She looks friendly. She looks trust worthy. Max looks so innocent but he has looks. Something tells me that if he would've won, he would end up like Finnick, so would Coral.

"Hey" I say.

"An of course Finnick Odair-" he grabs my hand."-at your service" he kisses my hand. I roll my eyes and laugh.

"This is Mags, Brutus, Enobaria, Gloss, and Chasmere" He introduces them pointing at them whe he says their name.

Gloss and Cashemere are from District 1 they're twins, and Mags is from district 4 and she won the 15th Hunger Games. Some people at the Capitol are still shocked she's lived for this long, others are glad to have her. At least that's what I've heard.

"So les get on to business shall we" Enobaria says"

"I knew it" I say.

She glare at me.

"Anyways, we have a proposition for you" Brutus says.

"Which is?" Haymitch asks annoyed"

"Manners!" Effie scolds.

"Yeah Haymith manners!" I joke.

Tristan laughs. Haymitch just glares at me and gives me the bird under the table so Effie won't see. I just laugh and grab my cup of water.

"We want Katniss and Tristan to join the alliance" Enobaria says.


	5. Chapter 5

The Story of Us

Ivy:Thanks for those of you who reviewed! Annie is fighting and she tries her best to write and I get that you guys love long chapters but c'mon don't be so rude and say longer chapters I get that I wasn't here but I was helping in Meshico (Mexico) she tries her best and she writes what she can, and she she finishes she's tired and sleepy, I beg her that she should do half and then I do half so she won't be so tired and when she says she does half she basically does everything leaving me with the Authors note, but I mean I cat stay mad at her she's just so innocent and adorable! So I bet I confused you right now sorry, but what I'm trying to say is be grateful for what you have, it isn't everyday that you meet someone like Annie. Oh and Mum2Shane I'm sorry and this is terribly rude of me, but it's not my fault if your Internet is slow and how long do you think it takes to write these chapters? We have to come up with it as we go so it takes an hour, is your Internet really THAT slow?

Chapter 5

"What?!" Me and Tristan say at the same time after I spit my water out.

"Absolutely-" I'm cut of by Haymitch.

"Yes" he says.

"What the fuck! No, no, and no! I see what your doing here, you just invites us over so you can ask us if we want to join and you were certain we'd say no so therefor you would target us in the arena!" I scream.

"Katniss calm down" Tristan whispers gently grabbing my arm.

"No Tristan, she did this so she can make sure we die, so we can be the immediate target at the blood bath" I whisper.

"Katniss if we say no, they'll kill us" he explains.

"I know that, but I have to protect Rue" I say.

"Why?" He asks.

"She's like Prim, and if I let her die, it'll be like watching Prim die, and I don't want to see that" I whisper.

"Are you two done now?" Haymitch asks.

I glare at him.

"My answer is yes" Haymitch says.

"My answer is no" I say defiantly.

"Katniss" Hatmitch warns.

"Haymitch" I warn.

"We need to talk" he says.

"Of course we do" I say.

He leads me to the hall.

"What is wrong with you?" He asks.

"What's wrong with me, what's wrong with you?! I made an alliance with District 11, an I don't plan on breaking it" I say.

"Katniss, I know what I'm doing, trust me" He says.

"You know what your doing? I'm sorry but I want to live" I say.

"You won't if you don't join the alliance" He says.

"Watch me" I say storming out of there and up to the roof.

I hate this. I hate Haymitch. I hate Tristan. I hate Cato. I hate Enobaria. I hate everything. I just want to be with Prim back home. That's all I want.

Arms wrap around my waist. I turn and face Tristan.

"Hey" I whisper.

"Hey" he whispers.

"I'm sorry" I say.

"For what?" He asks.

"For this" I say.

"You have nothing to be sorry about" he says.

"But only one of us can go home Tristan, and I don't you to die, I don't want anyone to die" I say.

"Katniss, let me tell you a story" he says.

"About what?" I ask.

"About my father" he says.

"My father use to be a great man, he was my role model, the way he took care of me and my sister and my mother was unexplainable, he just had one job, and when my mom got sick, he did everything possible to get the money for her medication, he worked three shifts in the mines, when he would come home he would feed me and my family, with what he got, and he wouldn't eat anything, he would give it to my mother, and when he got the medication for my mother, he gave it to her and she became healthy after a couple of days, everything was going great we had food on the table everyday, then the mines went off, he was killed, but the night before that, my sister had a nightmare, and no one could calm her, so my dad hugged her and hummed a little tune, and she told him what her dream was about, she said she saw him down in the mines and then she heard an explosion and then everything went black for a moment but then she saw him in the floor, dead. When she went to sleep, I asked my father what he thought about it, and he said, that we were all born to die, that we can't outwit fate, no matter what we do, no matter how fast, how smart, how nice, we couldn't change it, things happen for a reason, and that we were all simply born, to die"he says.

"I'm sorry about our father" I look up at him.

"It's ok, he's in a better place now" he says.

"Can I do anything to help you?" I ask.

"Sadly no" he says. He looks at me in the eyes.

"Well, well, well" Someone says.

"Who's there?" I ask.

Cato pops out of nowhere. Tristan pushes me behind him.

"Protective are we?" Cato teases.

"What the guck do you want Cato" I hiss.

"Hm lets see, I want to go into the games, and kill lover boy over here, and I want to make you watch so you can't do anything about it, then I'm going to slowly rip your guts out" he says. I saw something in his eyes when he said he wanted to kill Tristan. Was it anger? Or jealousy?

"Well two bad cause it isn't going to happen" I hiss.

"Really who says that it won't?" He asks.

"I do, I'll kill you if you even lay a finger on Tristan" I say.

"I'd like to see you try" he challenges.

"Oh I will and I going to accomplish it" I say.

"Good luck with that" he dismisses me.

"Screw you Cato Hadley! Screw you and your district, your just a bunch of monsters who kill kids for the thrill, I guess it because you never had a family, because they gave you away, because your all worthless!" I scream at him stepping up from behind Tristan.

Then Cato slaps me. I taste blood. That and my face hurts.

"Katniss!"Tristan yells.

"Aw what you going to about it now fire girl? Are you going to go tell your little daddy, is he going to kiss it better? Is he going to hug you and tell you eveything's ok? Huh fire girl? Or is lover boy going to do that, and while he's at it is he going to have sex with you too?!" He pushes me against a wall making me hit my head. My vision becomes blurry.

"Get the fuck off her" Tristan orders.

"Your next lover boy!" Cato yells while tackling him.

"Tristan" I call while feeling the back of my head only to feel something warm and sticky.

"Tristan" I whisper.

"Tristan" I whisper again.

I see both of them throwing punches at each other.

"Tristan" I say.

Both my hands are covered with blood.

"Oh my god" I whisper looking at them.

"Tristan, Cato" I whisper.

They both turn.

"Oh my god Katniss are you ok?" Tristan asks looking at my hands.

Then everything goes black.

"Katniss wake up, come in its just a bad dream wake up" Someone shakes me.

I gasp for breath and my hands go to the back of my head. No blood.

"Oh my god" I say.

"Are you ok sweetie?" Effie asks.

I look at Tristan. He has no bruises.

"Your ok?" I ask in disbelief while hugging him.

"Yeah I am, but the question is are you ok?" he asks.

I nod.

"We'll sweetheart, you should get some sleep, training tomorrow, I don't want you hiding your skills anymore especially since your with the careers now" Haymitch says. I nod. He decided that we are going to be apart of the alliance, we argued over this for a while until Tristan said that we can still have a secret alliance with Rue and Thresh.

"Goodnight" Effie says. Haymitch just walks out.

"You sure your ok?" Tristan asks.

"Mhm" I nod.

"Goodnight" he says getting up.

"Don't leave" I plead tugging at his arm.

"Ok" he whispers.

I pull the blanket over both of us while Tristan put his arm on my waist. That night I have no nightmares.

"So what are your skills?" I ask the careers.

"Mine is the bow and occasionally a dagger" Glimmer says.

"Mine are spears" Marvel says.

"Swords, maces, anything really" Cato shrugs

I look at Clove. She doesn't answer. She staring into space.

"Clove what's up with you today? Your usually so sarcastic and witty" Cato says bringing her out of her trance.

She shakes her head.

"Throwing knives" she says.

"I know" I find myself saying.

She look at me and smiles. Surprisingly I smile back.

"Alright what about yours?" She asks us. An by us, I mean me and Tristan.

"I can knives and axes" Tristan says.

"I can throw Some knives but I no professional and something else I'd rather not share" I say.

Clove smirks.

"Where's Coral and Max?" I ask

They all shrug. Then Coral and Max show up.

"Hey sorry we're late" Coral says.

"Don't be late again" Cato hisses.

"Fine gosh, you jackass" Coral whispers the last part so Cato won't hear.

I laugh. She looks at me and smiles.

"Les get training" Cato says.

"Katniss we need to tell Rue and Thresh" Tristan whispers.

"You tell them I'll keep them distracted" I whisper back.

He walks off.

"So far so good" Coral says for behind me.

"Crap, you heard that?" I ask.

"Yeah, but don't worry your secrets safe with me" she smiles.

"Thanks" I say.

"No problem" she says.

"So what's it like in district Four? I ask.

"Amazing, it's so good to be in the water and go fishing, but the most fun is swimming" she says. I can tell how much she loves her district. You can see the sparkle in her eyes.

"What about your family?" I ask.

"I don't have one, neither does Max, we live in an adoption house or center or whatever I want to win so I can renovate it and gives kids lessons on how to win" she says.

"Wow that's kind of you" I say.

"Just giving kids hope, it my middle name, Coral Hope Hathaway" she says.

"How do you know your last name?" I ask.

"Every kid at the place gives themselves one, its pretty fun" she smiles.

"Hey girls less talking more training" Cato orders.

"Cato shut up trying to concentrate!" Clove screeches. I laugh. I make my over to her.

"Hey Clove" I say.

"Why hello Girl on Fire, how may I help you?" She jokes. I smile.

"Same old smile same old laugh" he says.

"What?" I ask confused.

"Katniss, don't you remember me?" She asks.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"I'm the little girl who you use to call clover when you were five, remember you were like Clover, Clover, I met this really nice person today!, and one time you were like Clover my baby sister was born! Dot you remember your childhood friend?" She asks.

The. It come flashing back to me. Me and her on the meadow. Me and her playing tag when he came on victory tours. Me and her making a pinky promise to be best friends forever. Clove was my best friend, and now we're about to fight to the death.


	6. Sneak Peek

The Story of Us

Ivy: I'm sorry I usually update but since I started 8th grade yesterday, I'm going to be busy considering I'm in magnet so yeah ): I won't be able to update everyday, so as my apology hears a long-ish sneak peek at what happens in the arena :)

"Tristan?" I call.

No answer.

"Tristan!" I call again.

No answer.

"Tristan!" I call worriedly.

No answer.

"Tristan!" I call again.

"Goddammit you really are annoying aren't you?" I hear behind me.

"Stay back!" I yell at Cato.

"You see I can't do that because it would mess up my plan" he explains.

"What plan?" I ask cautiously.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" He says sarcastically.

"Yes" I snap.

"Just wait for a minute" he says.

Seconds later a cannon sounds. I look worriedly at Cato.

"Now I will tell you. You see that cannon that went off right now? That was Tristan's" he says smirking. I don't know what happens next, all I remember is me attacking Cato.

"Monster! Why did you kill him!? Why?" I scream tears streaming down my face. I see the hovercraft miles away. I start running for it. Wanting to get one last glimpse of Tristan before he leaves.

"Tristan!" I scream.

Run. Faster.

"Tristan!"

Faster.

"TRISTAN!"

FASTER.

"TRISTAN!" I give a bloodcurdling scream.

"Save it, he's gone anyways. He's dead!" Cato yells behind me.

I hear footsteps behind me.

I see the hovercraft pick up his body.

"Tristan!" I scream.

Then I see it. The hair. It's not his hair. It's Foxface. Foxface is dead. Where's Tristan?

Another Cannon sounds. Is that his cannon? No it can't be his. It can't.

I make my way over to a blood trail. Then I see him. Tristan. On the ground. With his eyes wide open. Dead.

"Tristan?" I whisper holding his hand.

"No Tristan wake up" I cry.

"Please wake up. Please Tristan. Do it for Aidan. Please Tristan." I whisper.

No response.

"Tristan wake up! C'mon Tristan wake up! Please! Please wake up Tristan!" I cry.

"Don't leave me" I whisper hugging him.

"Please don't leave me" I whisper, tears streaming down my face.

"Please" I say.

Suddenly I remember the nightmare I had the night of the dinner. The night everyone was still alive. Clove. Max. Marvel. Glimmer. Coral. Max. Thresh. Foxface. Tristan..

_"My father use to be a great man, he was my role model, the way he took care of me and my sister and my mother was unexplainable, he just had one job, and when my mom got sick, he did everything possible to get the money for her medication, he worked three shifts in the mines, when he would come home he would feed me and my family, with what he got, and he wouldn't eat anything, he would give it to my mother, and when he got the medication for my mother, he gave it to her and she became healthy after a couple of days, everything was going great we had food on the table everyday, then the mines went off, he was killed, but the night before that, my sister had a nightmare, and no one could calm her, so my dad hugged her and hummed a little tune, and she told him what her dream was about, she said she saw him down in the mines and then she heard an explosion and then everything went black for a moment but then she saw him in the floor, dead. When she went to sleep, I asked my father what he thought about it, and he said, that we were all born to die, that we can't outwit fate, no matter what we do, no matter how fast, how smart, how nice, we couldn't change it, things happen for a reason, and that we were all simply, born to die"_

"I'll never forget you" I whisper kissing his lips.

"Don't worry Katniss. You'll be with him soon" Cato says taking out his sword.

Like Tristan said, We were all born to die. I guess it's my time now.

"Go ahead. Do it" I tell him.

He looks confused.

"Do it right here, right now. So when I fall. I'll all next to Tristan. Like you said right, I'll be with him soon. You'll be the victor, you'll have the money, the fame, the crown. It's all you ever wanted right? You pride it in your district, so go ahead, do it. Do it. But just so you know. Every tribute you killed. Every soul you took. Every child you stole from a family, will be in your conscience, forever, and you can't change that. They were all kids that I once knew, and now their all dead hearts to you" I say defiantly. _Something I learned from Thresh._

He looks at for me second then he drops his swords. He takes out a knife. _Clove_

Then, he throws it.

It slices in the air.

I close my eyes, just as the knife it embodies itself in my stomach._ Just like Rue._

Then I fall. I only have enough time, to look at Tristan and smile, then look at the sky.

Colors swirl before my eyes. Every which way.

_"The loneliest people are the kindest._

_The saddest people smile the brightest._

_The most damaged people are the wisest._

_All because they so not want people to suffer the way they do"_

Im sorry Clove.

_"Whenever someone calls me ugly, I cry and hug them because I know how tough life is for the visually impaired"_

Glimmer.

_"I've always wanted to turn around in a big chair and say, 'I've been expecting you'"_

Marvel.

_"Butterflies can't see their wings._

_They can't see how truly beautiful they are,_

_but everyone else can._

_People are like this as well"_

Coral.

_"I want to come home to my sister, just like you. The difference is she doesn't have anyone else"_

Max.

_"You have to prove to them, that your not scared. Your not going to back down. That its either your way, or no way__"_

Thresh.

_"I just wish I don't have to kill anyone"_

Foxface.

_"I want to go home to my siblings, because if I win, they'll have all the food and money they want"_

Rue.

_"We were all simply, born to die"_

Tristan.

"Goodbye" I whisper.

Then, everything goes black.


	7. Chapter 7

The Story of Us

Ivy: So you guys loved the sneak peek :) I changed it a bit so go check it out :) Excellent. So if you can guess what happens next you'll get the sneak peek (which is very long) for the SEQUEL! YES THE SEQUEL! So REVIEW! I think you might like this chapter ;)

Chapter 6

"Tristan?" I ask. We came back from the last day of training and Cato kept making weird faces and saying weird things to me. Well for other girls its called flirting, but time it's just plain weird. I still have the conversation me and Clove had in my head.

"Yes?" He answers.

"What do we do? I mean, in the arena?" I ask.

"Survive" He says.

"Yes but when one if us, when one of us dies, what do we do?" I ask. He looks me in the eye.

"I don't know" he answers honestly.

I look down.

"We fight" He says. I look back up.

"Huh?" I ask confused.

"We fight for them, and when its over, we remember them, and we help their families" He says. I hug him.

"Agreed" I whisper.

He strokes my hair.

"I love you Tristan" I say.

"I love you too Katniss" He whisper's.

"Goodnight" I say getting up.

"Goodnight" he says.

Did I just say I love him. I mean I meant it, but as a brother, or maybe more? Ugh boys, so confusing.

I make my way up to the roof.

I think about Prim. Dad. Mom. Gale. Posy. Rory. Vick. Greasy Sae. Hazelle.

"Oh god" I groan wiping my unnoticed tears.

"Thinking about family?" I hear from behind me.

I turn and see Max there.

"How'd you know?" I ask.

"I can tell, and plus you were crying" he says. I smile.

"Why are you up here? Not that it's a bad thing" I say.

"I come up here to think" he says.

"About what?" I ask.

"My sister" he says.

"You have a sister?" I ask.

"Yeah" He says.

"How old is she?" I ask.

"Five" he answers.

"Oh" I say.

"I want to come home to my sister, just like you. The difference is she doesn't have anyone else" he says.

"I'm so sorry" I say.

"Don't be, it's not your fault, its the Capitols" He says shrugging.

I nod.

"I better go, Wouldn't want Mags getting worried right?" He asks.

"Nope, goodnight" I wave.

"Goodnight" He says.

Couple minutes later the door to the roof opens. I turn and see Cato. Oh joy.

I silently go to the hidden bench I found the other day.

Peace. Something the Capitol doesn't have.

Freedom. Something the Districts yearn.

Death. Something 23 tributes will encounter.

Victory. Something 1 tribute will get.

Loss. Something families will have.

Rebellion. Something Districts aren't strong enough to start.

Love. Something that makes you weak.

"Hey" Cato says, disrupting me from my thoughts.

"Hey" I say.

"What are you doing up here?" He asks.

"Getting fresh air" I answer.

"Why?" He asks.

"It's too humid for me down there" I say.

He nods.

"How'd you find me?" I ask.

"Saw you when I opened the door" He says. I nod.

"Cato?" I ask.

"Yes?" He says.

"Why were you flirting with me?" I look at him in the eyes.

"Because, your different, your a fighter, your brave, your strong, your smart, and your beautiful" He says.

I blush and look down.

"Especially when you blush" he says lifting my chin up. That make me blush even more.

"I gotta go" I say getting up quickly.

"Wait!" He says grabbing my arm. I look into his eyes.

Suddenly were both leaning in. Eyes closed. And then we kiss.

Sparks. It's what I see. Everywhere. Our lips mold perfectly together.

He bites my lip softly, asking for entrance. I happily let him.

He slips his tongue in my mouth and we both fight for dominance.

We break up for air. He leans his forehead against mine.

He smiles at me. I smile back.

My father used to say that true love is great, it's beautiful, that when you meet them, the whole world stops, that its like your the only people there, that you will love each other no matter what, and most importantly, that your love never dies.


	8. Hello

Tribute Form

Name:

Age:

Gender:

Appearance:

Height:

Weight:

Eye Color:

Top 3 Districts:

Reaped or Volunteered:

Reaction to be chosen(if reaped):

Reason for volunteering(if volunteered):

Reaping outfit:

Family:

Friends:

Token:

Romance(not necessary):

Interview outfit:

Angle:

Questions:

Answers:

Anything to remember them bye:

What are there techniques:

What weapons can they use:

Are they ruthless killers or are they hesitant?:

Arena suggestions:

Preferred death(make it dramatic this is the first hunger games after all):

Reaction to Winning:

How far do you want your tribute to make it?:

Families Reaction to their death:

Families reaction to winning:

Last words:

Alliances:

What they do when they get back:

Anything else? Don't be shy:

Annie:So go ahead and submit your tribute! :)

Tributes:

District 1 Luxury

Female: Stephanie Gold Age:16

Male: Max Alpha Age:17

District 2 Masonry

Female: Fate Aidin Ballyntyn, Age:14

Male: Alexander Hadley, Age:18

District 3 Electronics

Female: Mara Cuan Age: 15

Male: Joshua Rush Age: 15

District 4 Fishing

Female: Lilliana Green, Age:16

Male: Breck Shields, Age:17

District 5 Power

Female: Hannah Age: 16

Male: Alec Numb Age:17

District 6 Transportation

Female: Lacey Aril, Age:15

Male: Open

District 7 Lumber

Female: Oakland Ara Mason, Age:17

Male: Open

District 8 Textiles

Female: Velvet Maroon, Age: 14

Male: Jason Carroll, Age: 15

District 9 Grain

Female: Daisy Blue, Age: 15

Male: Open

District 10 Livestock

Female: Ally Brown Age:12

Male: Mason Hathaway, Age: 17

District 11 Agriculture

Female: Open

Male: Open

District 12 Mining

Female: Lily Ember Stone Age:13

Male: Ash Stone, Age:18


	9. Chapter 9

The Story of Us

**Ivy: so previously in "The Story of Us" Katniss and Cato kiss. Whoop! And of course they you know make out *giggle* sorry I'm immature :) but anyways were skipping to the interviews! Whoop! What will Cato do? What will Tristan do? How will Katniss react. Oh I've gotten Pam's saying that they're sad that Tristan dies but don't worry you'll see him ... Later... In the sequel. Or at Lear hear of him. But anyways! Annie's coming back soon! Woohoo! :D who's excited for her return, I know I am! But anyways, I, um, will leave you too it. Oh but of course the last chapter "Hello" I was wondering if you Gus would submit a tribute in our story "Distant Waves" my goal is to have 3 before Annie gets back. She'll be so excited. Look at our profile to see the spot that are still open but some tributes are temporary on there, like substitutes so just send the form and I'll see if it's available. Please *puppy eyes* for Annie at least.**

Chapter 8

"Breathe in, breath out" Cinna says.

I do as told. Right now I'm wearing a beautiful red dress for the interviews.

"What if no one likes me?" I ask him.

"They will trust me" he says.

After a couple of minutes I calm down.

"Ok now lets go" He says squeezing my hand.

"Okay" I whisper.

We take he elevator down and once were inside the waiting room, everyones eyes are immediately on us.

By us, I mean Tristan and me.

Speaking of Tristan. He isn't talking to me. Since he saw me and Cato on the roof...

So yeah, totally mad at me.

I turn a bit red when I notice Cato looking at me.

"Katniss!" Clove yells waving me over.

I look over at Tristan to see he's talking to Haymitch. Oh well.

I make my way over.

"Oh my god! I love your hair!" Glimmer squeals. She wearing a see through golden dress.

I smile at her.

"Thanks" I say.

I look for Coral.

"Where's Coral?" I ask.

"Oh she's not here yet, honestly Cato thinks we shouldn't have them in the alliance anymore" Glimmer says.

I turn to Cato.

"Why not? Coral can use ropes and axes pretty well" I say.

"Because she's not good at other things. Really if someone attacks her, do you think she has a chance?" He asks.

"Well that won't happen because she's my ally, were going to protect each other, and besides she has an ax, she'll probably throw it at the attacker before they reach her" I say as a matte of factly. Clove just watches our interaction. Smiling cheekily at me and Cato.

"What if she's surrounded?" He snaps.

"Then she'll choke someone with the rope and stab them with the ax" I but back.

"Katniss, they're weak links" he says.

"No they're not Cato, if you had only paid attention to them in training, you'd know they stand a chance" my voice rises.

"Katniss" Clove says putting a hand on my shoulder.

I stare at her.

"Clove he's insulting her, I'm not going to stand for that, Coral has a family, she at least deserves a chance" I say.

"Katniss, we all have family, we all have a chance, we just have to use it wisely" Clove says calmly.

I glare at Cato.

"I swear if you even go near Coral or Max I will kill you with out hesitation" I hiss at him.

He just glares and says.

"I'd like to see you try"

"I'd love to see you rot" I hiss.

He goes back to talking to Marvel and Clove just laughs.

"Same old Katniss" she laughs.

I smile.

"I'm here, sorry I was just, busy with something" Coral says.

Her eyes are slightly red and puffy.

"Are you okay?" I ask her.

She nods.

"Just homesick" she says.

I nod.

I look around see Tristan staring at me with concern.

I walk over to him.

"Tristan, I'm sorry, he got me by surprise, please forgive me" I say.

He nods and smiles.

"Of course I can never be mad at you" he says pinching my cheeks.

I giggle.

"Ok everyone line up!" A guy yells.

We all do as told and pretty soon they're calling Glimmer up on stage.

She's flirtatious and sexy.

Marvel is funny and cheeky.

Cato is a killing machine until Caesar asks him a question.

"So Cato, everyone's been seeing you and Ms. Everdeen together a lot in training, is there something going on between you two?"

Cato pauses and then he opens his mouth.

"Actually yes Caesar, we took her into our alliance because she looks like she has potential and well, she's beautiful" he says.

I turn red.

"Someone has a crush" Tristan teases.

I smile at him.

Cato's buzzer goes off. Next off is Clove.

She's sarcastic yet sweet.

Coral is wise and kind.

Max is funny yet calm.

The interviews go on and on.

Thresh is hostile and only answers yes or no or just simply stays quiet.

Rue is sweet and innocent. I smile at her.

"And now ladies and gentlemen, I present to you, Katniss Everdeen, the girl on fire!" Caesar cheers. Everyone stands up to clap.

I greet Caesar and smile.

"So Katniss, as I heard earlier from Cato, you are in an alliance with them?" Caesar asks.

"Yes, me and Tristan are both in the alliance" I say smiling.

"Well that's very unexpected!" Caesar laughs.

I smile.

"I was quite surprised too" I say.

"So tell me, you and Cato, are two a thing?" He asks.

I turn a bit red.

"Oh not really! I mean he's great and all but were in the games Caesar and only can come out" I say turning red by the second.

He groans.

"Oh what a shame! Isn't that right folks?!" Caesar asks.

You can hear yes and yeah.

"It is a shame but, I know something that can make it better" I say getting up spinning. Fire engulfing me. The crowd cheers and whistles.

I regain my balance after a while of Caesar gushing about how amazing that was.

"So Katniss, in the reaping, you volunteered for your sister. Can you tell us more about her?" He asks.

I smile softly.

"Her name is Prim, I love her more than anything"

"Did she come say goodbye to you?

I look down. I turn serious.

"Yes, she did" I say quietly.

"And what did you tell her, in the end"

"I told her that I would try to win, that I would try to win for her" I say.

"And try you will" he kisses my hand.

The my buzzer goes off.

I quickly get off stage.

"That was amazing!" Effie beams.

"Thanks" I say breathless.

Caesar and Tristan joke about showers and what not until Caesar asks him a question.

"So Tristan, what do you think if your district partner Katniss Everdeen?"

He looks down his cheeks red.

"I think she's amazing, no doubt she'll win, she's strong, smart and determined" he says.

"What do you think about Cato?" Caesar asks.

Tristan's stare turns hard.

"He's okay, not good for Katniss but he's ok" is all he says.

"Do you have any family Tristan?" Caesar asks.

Tristan sits up straighter at this.

"Of course, I have a little sister, her name is Aidan, she's adorable, If I don't come back I want Katniss too because me and her promised that if one of us wins, we'll take care of the others family. Feed them, protect them, and be there for them. So they won't feel like they lost their child" he says.

"Well that's very kind of you two" Caesar says.

"It is" Tristan says.

"So, is there a girl back home?" Caesar asks.

"No" Tristan says.

"Come on, handsome lad like you, there must be" Caesar says.

"Well yes there is a girl, but she's not back home, she's here, with me" Tristan says.

His buzzer goes off. Leaving all of us hanging.

I look over at Cato and see he's glaring at Tristan. Tristan is doing he same thing.

Now I'm just confused.

I walk over to Tristan and I'm about to ask him who the girl is, when he kisses me. I'm shocked.

Moments later he goes up for air and wraps his arm around my waist, while I'm still in shock. Then I notice he cameras on us. Crap, what about everyone back home? What are they going to think?

Everyone stares at us.

By everyone, I mean, District 1, 2, and 4. Cato looks absolutely pissed.

Oh shit. I'm still in shock but it slowly turns to confusion.

"What the hell?" I ask.

Clove laughs.

"Katniss, oh Katniss, let me say this slowly. Tristan likes you, so he came down and kissed you, now Cato's mad so he's going to beat the living crap out of him" Clove says slowly.

Cato lunges for Tristan but I get in the way.

He stops. Eyes dark and cold.

"Stop" I say.

Brutus and Finnick pull him away.

I turn to Haymth for help but he just shrugs.

"I'm so confused right now" I say.

I look at Cato, then at Tristan.

I shake my head and stomp to the elevator.

Coral, Glimmer, and Clove on my heels.

"Ugh! Boys are so confusing and frustrating!" I yell.

Clove laughs.

"See that's why I stick to knives, at least these don't confuse you" Clove says.

"I need help" I mumble.

"I know! You should ignore both of them! That always works with me" Glimmer says.

"Don't you think that will only cause them to want her more" Coral says.

"It's possible" Glimmer says.

"Scare them" Clove says.

"They'll just want to kill her after that" Coral says.

"Or stay away from her" Clove says.

I nod at the plan.

"Sounds like a plan but how can I scare them?" I ask.

"I can throw a knife near their heads and say it was you who threw it"

I nod.

"Sounds like a plan" I say.

"Awesome" Coral says.

There's silence.

"Guys, I just wanted to say, tomorrow, when we go into the arena, lets promise nothing will change us" Coral says.

She holds out her pinkies.

I intertwine my pinkie with hers while sticking the other one out.

Clove does the same and so does Glimmer.

"And when one of us dies, we have to promise that we will never forget them, ever" Coral says

We all promise.

"One last thing, three or maybe all of us, but if there's three of us that die, we have to promise hat we'll help their family" I say looking at Glimmer's bright green eyes, Clove's dark brown eyes, and Coral sea green eyes.

"I promise" they all say at the same time.

I smile.

We all get up.

"Goodnight guys" I whisper hugging them all.

"Goodnight" they say.

"Katniss! Oh thank goodness your ok! The girl from 2 said you were sick!" Effie gasps.

I laugh. Oh Clove.

"Nah I'm fine just tired" I say.

"Well you should go to bed sweetie, you have a big, big, big, day tomorrow!" Effie chirps.

I smile a her.

"Goodnight Effie, your were a great escort" I say sincerely.

In a way she is. A bit clueless but still a good escort. She tries to light a dull moment. She's determined. And we lack that in District 12.

"Katniss wait!" I hear once I'm at my door.

I turn and come face to face with Tristan.

"Oh look at the time! I must be going!" I say a bit too sweetly.

"Katniss I'm sorry ok" he says.

I notice he has a busted lip.

"What happened?" I ask.

"Cato punched me, but it's no big deal" he says.

I rush him into the bathroom.

I take out the first aid kit an order him to sit on the chair.

I stand between his legs on my tiptoes since he's tall. I concentrate on his injury while he stares at me.

"Your cute when your concentrated" he whispers.

I blush.

"Especially when you blush" he says.

I turn even redder.

He smiles. I just stand there red as a tomato.

He gently lifts up my chin an looks me in the eyes.

I avert my gaze.

"Tristan" I whisper.

"Katniss your killing me here, I like you I really do" he says frustrated.

"Tristan I-" I'm cut off.

"It's cause of Cato isn't it? Of course I should've known" he scolds himself.

"No it's not, it's just were going to fight to the death tomorrow, and, well, boys aren't exactly in my mind" I say.

He looks at me. He crashes his lips into mine. There's no sparks, but there's butterflies in my tummy.

He pulls away.

"Goodnight Katniss" he whispers.

He leaves. I touch my lips with my hand and smile.

I quickly change into pajamas and head to my bed. Tomorrow were going in the arena. Tomorrow will be the beginning of 23 deaths. One of those deaths could be mine.

I wake up with the sun in my face.

Today's the day.

I get up and stretch.

I don't eat anything since I'm not really hungry.

Cinna comes to pick me up so we can go to the launch rooms.

"Breath Katniss, breath" Cinna says softly.

I do as told. I drink some water.

"30 seconds" a mechanical voice says.

I look at Cinna. He nod at me.

"20 seconds" the mechanical pice says again.

He connect out foreheads together and I begin to shake.

"I'm not allowed to bet, but if I could, I'd bet on you" he says.

"10 seconds" the mechanical voice says

I notice my mockingjay pin an walk to the launch tube.

I step in and it instantly closes.

I look at Cinna. Frozen.

He nods at me. And suddenly I'm lifted up.

He light blind me for a moment but then I adjust. It's a Black Forest with a small abandoned town on the other side.

The countdown starts. It consists of 1 minute. 60 seconds. They give us all 60 seconds to get ready.

40

39

38

37

36

35

34

33

I get in my position and take deep breaths.

32

31

30

29

28

27

26

25

24

23

Deep breaths Katniss.

22

21

I look or my alliance members an spot Clove eyeing some knives. Of course.

Cato eyeing a sword.

Tristan and Marvel eyeing spears.

Glimmer eyeing a dagger.

Coral is witting an ax.

And Max standing there. He's not really a fighter.

I spot a bow and immediately change my direction towards it. I'm not really going I kill anybody but in going to defend my allies. Like Rue. And Thresh.

17

16

15

14

13

Focus. Just focus.

11

10

9

8

7

6

5

4

3

Here goes nothing.

2

1

And I'm off.


	10. Chapter 10

The Story of Us

_Previously on the The Story of Us:_

_4_

_3_

_Here goes nothing._

_2_

_1_

_And I'm off._

Chapter 8

I run as fast as I can.

I quickly retrieve the bow and notice I'm the first one there. I look for Rue and Thresh.

Pain shoots threw my arm.

I turn around and notice the girl from 6 holding a knife.

Suddenly she falls to the ground. A knife in her back.

I nod at Clove who smiles down at the girl before retrieving her knife.

I hear a scream. I turn and see Glimmer being tackled to the ground. The boy from 6 on top of her.

His hands wrap around her throat and I see the pain in her green eyes and the boy ends up with a arrow in his neck. Glimmer looks at me and nods. I nod back.

"Nice shot" Clove says.

"Thanks" I say.

She runs off toward Cato who seems to be handling two tributes at once.

I look for Rue and see her behind Thresh who's having trouble fending off three tributes. The two from 9 and the boy from 8.

I shoot two arrows and they hit both from nine. Thresh stabs the boy from 8 in the heart. He nods at me and runs of with Rue.

I smile and turn around only to come face to face with the pair from 7. The female has an ax. While the male has a knife.

He throws himself at me.

That's when I notice the big gash on his back. The girl looks at him desperately. I swing at her with a knife I picked up.

She springs back to action and and dodges it. She smirks and slashes me on the leg with the ax. I kick it out of her hand and she runs away.

I limp towards the cornucopia. I suddenly remember Tristan and quickly turn and try to find him.

I spot him fighting with the the girl from 3. He stabs her with the knife on the head. She dies instantly.

He turns toward me and his eyes go wide. He starts running towards me. I feel a presence behind me. Quickly turn my and stab them. I notice its the girl from 10.

Well I just officially killed 5 kids.

The remaining tributes run off for shelter.

We all head back towards the cornucopia. That's when I notice that's Max is missing.

"Where's Max?" I ask.

"Katniss, he's dead" Clove says.

My shoulders slump.

"How?" I whisper.

"The girl from seven, she, she teamed up with her partner and she stabbed him over and over and she didn't stop there, no, she got her ax while her partner held him back, she slowly cut him. And she laughed as she did it" Coral says. Tears on her face.

I sink to the ground. Max. Innocent little Max, was murdered. I suddenly become angry.

"That little bitch" I whisper.

I get up and pace.

"Why would she do that?" I ask.

"Cause she's coo coo" Clove whistles and does a little loop around her ear.

"Max was so young" I whisper.

"He didn't deserve that" I whisper.

They stay silent. I get up and start to walk into the forest.

"Katniss!" I hear some yell.

I just ignore them and continue. Someone jerks my arm.

"What do you think your doing? I'm the leader of this alliance, you don't do anything I don't tell you to" Cato hisses.

"Well look who it is! Cato Hadley! Tell me, when did you start liking me? Yesterday? Or did you do it for the sponsors? I'm not stupid Cato, and besides you didn't tell me I couldn't walk, what I can't breath either?" I hiss.

Clove snickers.

"Look fire girl, do what I say or your out of the alliance" he threatens.

I jerk my arm free. I continue to walk off.

"I guess I'm out of the alliance!" I yell.

Silence.

I pick up two packs on my way.

I pass by the girl from nine's body.

I notice Max's bronze hair. I stop and stare at him. His eyes wide open, but dead and empty. Arms spread and cold. His hand holds something. I slowly crouch down.

"Max, I'm so sorry" I whisper.

I want him to get up and say surprise. That it's just a prank. That he's ok.

"I should've saved you" I whisper.

But he's not.

"I should've stopped her" I whisper.

He's so cold.

"But I'll kill her Max, I swear I will. I won't go home till I do" I say.

So lifeless.

I slowly lift him and hug him. A tear escapes my eye. It lands on Max's cheek. I pick his hand up and open it gently. As if not to wake him.

I see a small necklace that has half and anchor.

I put it around his neck and kiss his forehead.

"Goodbye Max" I whisper.

I feel a hand on my shoulder. I turn and see Tristan standing there.

"Hey" he whispers.

"Hey" I say.

The cannons start.

I count a total of 13. One of them is Max.

Me and Tristan head back to the cornucopia. Cato's not there. Thank god.

Coral stands up and hugs me. I hug her back.

"His token" I whisper.

She nods and takes out her token.

It's the other half of the anchor.

I smile.

We head out so they can pick up the bodies. So they can pick up Max.

Me and Coral are at the back mourning for Max.

"I remember how when I was little and he moved next door. He would always laugh and smile. He would always crack jokes and make even the saddest of days the brightest" Coral says.

"I remember he told me about his sister an how she needed him" I say.

"Yeah he loves his sister a lot, their parents died when he was eight, so he had to go the orphanage but he always rejected everyone who wanted to adopt him. Because they didn't want his sister and he swore that no mater what he'd never leave her, he'd always protect her, and he did, he did" she says.

"I wonder what she feels like right now" I whisper.

"She's probably heartbroken, I mean next week was her birthday, and he told me he got her this big present, but now he won't be able to give it to her" she says sadly.

"I swear I will kill that girl from seven, she's going to pay for what she did to him" I hiss.

"Katniss, I want to kill her too, so at night, lets find her, take her back to the cornucopia and then let all of us have a chance with her, she deserves to feel pain" She says.

I nod.

"Oh she will, believe me, she will" I say.

Then there's silence. The occasional snap of a branch. Crunching of he leaves underneath our feet. Then I feel someone behind us.

"Don't look back but there's someone behind us. I can feel it" I whisper to Coral. She motions for me to warn the others.

"Guys where's Cato?" I ask.

"Went for a walk" Clove says looking at me. I tell her with my eyes.

She smirks.

She whispers to Marvel and Glimmer. They tell Tristan.

"So what's our plan?" I ask.

"Well Glimmer was thinking about doing this-" Clove throws a knife at the figure behind us. I approach it slowly. "It" turns out to be the girl from 8.

"Oh Cato's going to be so mad! Look I got a throat shot! A throat shot!" Clove beams proudly.

I smile at her.

"Oh I bet my dad is so proud" she says.

I smile at her silliness. It's been Cloves dream to succeed a throw like that.

I see a flash of blonde in the corner of my eye and immediately sprint after it.

"Katniss!" Clove yells. Coral must of seen it too cause she's right beside me.

"That bitch will pay" Coral says with determination.

"Hell yeah she will" I say.

Were right behind her. When she turns and bumps into someone. Cato.

She falls to the ground and I'm on her instantly.

"Aw did you think you could escape? That's so cute! Not!" Coral says.

The girl from 7 has fear in her eyes.

"Look she's scared!" Coral laughs.

Clove, Marvel, Glimmer and Tristan come bursting through the bushes.

"Look who we found" Coral says excitedly.

Clove smirks.

"Hey Katniss lets hold her down" Clove says.

"Sure" I say.

I pull her up and Clove helps me hold her down.

"Please I only did it so I could survive!" She pleads.

"Oh really? Well I'm only going to do this for Max" Coral hisses her sea green eyes fierce and determined.

"Look I didn't know! I swear! He tried to attack me and I just defended myself!" She says.

"Oh yes cause holding someone down and cutting them slowly is sled defense" Clove says sarcastically.

The girl squirms.

"Coral you go first" Clove says.

I make eye contact with Cato. He nods at me.

Coral takes out an ax and cuts the girls legs.

The girl whimpers.

"Is that how Max sounded? Huh?" Coral snarled.

"Please" The girl begged.

"Oh dear Clove! Want to go next?" Coral says in a sing song voice.

"My pleasure" Clove says

Usually I would be sickened but now I'm not. This is for Max. For Max.

"Hmm let's start with the face" Clove says showing an arrange of knives.

The girl tries to wiggle out of mine and Coral's grasp.

"Tell me, how does this feel?" Clove asks slashing at the girls face with her knife.

She cries out.

"Hey Marvel? Your next!" Clove says excitedly.

"Excellent" is all he says.

He grabs his spear and dabs her legs. The he plunges it in her shoulder.

The girl has tears on her face.

"Glimmer" Marvel says.

Glimmer positions her dagger in her hand and stabs the girl over and over.

"You stupid bitch" Glimmer sneers.

The girls eyes droop. I kick her wound. She howls in pain.

"Look she's in pain!" Clove says excitedly.

I look away. This is what Max would want.

I look at Coral and see she has the same expression as me.

Regret.

"Katniss it's your turn" Glimmer says.

I look at her and grab my bow.

"I'm sorry" I whisper in the girls ear.

I position myself to shoot.

The girl closes her eyes.

"What's your name?" I ask her.

"Oakland Willow Brown" she whispers.

"Well Oakland Willow Brown, goodbye" I say.

I shoot her in her heart.

"And I'm sorry" I whisper to her body.

"Katniss!" Clove whines.

"I wanted to slit her neck!" Marvel whines.

Coral stays quiet.

I walk over to her and hug her.

"She's gone" I say.

"So is Max" she whispers.

"Let's go back" I tell her.

The others check her supplies. I hand Coral a water bottle.

"Max wouldn't have wanted this" she whispers.

"I know" I tell her.

She stands up and heads towards the girl.

She bends down and puts her ax on top of the girls chest and wraps her hands around it.

I look at Cato and see he's watching Coral intently. Everyone is.

"Let's head back" I say.

A walk later were back at the cornucopia.

We all pass around food but I'm too grossed out by today's events to even look at my food.

I notice a lizard not so far so I shoot it with an arrow and examine it.

It's black and has red eyes. This is no ordinary lizard. It's a mutt.

I bring it back and throw it in the fire.

Glimmer shrieks and Clove says cool.  
Both of them are total opposites.

I lye down and let the cool air hit my face. I sigh.

"Tired?" I hear.

I snap my head towards Cato.

"You could say that" I say.

"Go to sleep" he says.

"I can't" I say. Today's event playing through my mind.

"Why?" He asks.

"Because I don't want too"I say.

"But your tired" he says.

"Tired, not sleepy" I say.

He rolls his eyes.

"Just go to sleep" he whispers.

I lye my head on his shoulder. He tenses but then relaxes. He wraps his arm around my shoulder.

I smile softly and fall asleep.

_I'm running in a meadow. Sweet pouring down my back and on my face._

_I trip and fall. Someone is on top of me panting._

_I open my eyes and see its Cato. He's mad._

_"Trying to escape again huh?" He snarls pulling me up._

_He wraps his arms tightly around my waist. It hurts._

_"Give up Katniss, your mine, and only mine, Snow said so, and you have to listen to President Snow" he hisses._

_I try to pull away. His grip becomes tighter._

_"Cato I want to go home, please let me go home" I beg._

_"Oh no no no Katniss, your home is with me" he says nudging his nose in the crook of my neck._

_I try to push him away. He just throws me on the ground and gets on top of me._

_"Cato stop" I say._

_"No" he growls kissing my neck._

_"Please Cato, stop" I beg._

_He just covers my mouth and begins to take my clothes off._

_I begin to cry._

_"Dammit Katniss! Don't cry again! You know what!? That's it! Your gonna get it now" he growls._

_The ground shakes._

_"Katniss!"_

_"Katniss!"_

I'm jolted awake.

"Are you ok?" Tristan asks.

I'm panting and sweaty.

I nod.

"Nightmare?" Clove asks.

I nod.

"I'll bring you some water" she says.

I look over at Cato and see he's looking at me worriedly.

I turn away quickly.

"Here you go" Clove says.

I thank her.

That night I don't go to sleep. I thought about the dream over and over. I should've known that if I didn't think about the dream, I would've state sane.

**Annie: sucky chapter I know guys I've been really busy and so has Ivy but were trying our best to update lets keep seeing those awesome reviews! :)**


	11. 911

R.I.P for those who perished in 9/11 lets give them a moment of silence and lots of love for their family who were strong and brave. For those firefighters who were went in but never came out. For those police officers who tried to evacuate the building but found no way out. For everyone. Because yes, we lost people, and yes we got justice for those who suffered. But those people were strong. They were brave. And you never forget those kind of people. Because moments before they died, they called family. They didn't want to leave without a goodbye. They wanted to make sure that their family would go on wit their lives. Would be happy. Because even though they lost someone they loved, they were strong and hoped they would make it. We're all bruised and scarred. But we live on. Tall yet strong.

Now here are a couple of songs that remind me of this event.

**Wake Me Up by Avicii**

Feeling my way through the darkness  
Guided by a beating heart  
I can't tell where the journey will end  
But I know where to start

They tell me I'm too young to understand  
They say I'm caught up in a dream  
Well life will pass me by if I don't open up my eyes  
Well that's fine by me

[2x]  
So wake me up when it's all over  
When I'm wiser and I'm older  
All this time I was finding myself  
And I didn't know I was lost

I tried carrying the weight of the world  
But I only have two hands  
Hope I get the chance to travel the world  
But I don't have any plans

Wish that I could stay forever this young  
Not afraid to close my eyes  
Life's a game made for everyone  
And love is the prize

[2x]  
So wake me up when it's all over  
When I'm wiser and I'm older  
All this time I was finding myself  
And I didn't know I was lost

Didn't know I was lost  
I didn't know I was lost  
I didn't know I was lost  
I didn't know

**Counting Stars by One Republic**

[Chorus]  
Lately I been, I been losing sleep  
Dreaming about the things that we could be  
But baby I been, I been prayin' hard  
Said no more counting dollars  
We'll be counting stars  
Yeah, we'll be counting stars

[Verse 1]  
I see this life  
Like a swinging vine  
Swing my heart across the line  
In my face is flashing signs  
Seek it out and ye shall find

Old, but I'm not that old  
Young, but I'm not that bold  
And I don't think the world is sold  
I'm just doing what we're told

I feel something so right  
Doing the wrong thing  
I feel something so wrong  
Doing the right thing  
I could lie, could lie, could lie  
Everything that kills me makes me feel alive

[Chorus]  
Lately I been, I been losing sleep  
Dreaming about the things that we could be  
Baby I been, I been prayin' hard  
Said no more counting dollars  
We'll be counting stars  
Lately I been, I been losing sleep  
Dreaming about the things that we could be  
Baby I been, I been prayin' hard  
Said no more counting dollars  
We'll be, we'll be counting stars

[Verse 2]  
I feel the love  
And I feel it burn  
Down this river every turn  
Hope is a four letter word  
Make that money  
Watch it burn

Old, but I'm not that old  
Young, but I'm not that bold  
And I don't think the world is sold  
I'm just doing what we're told

And I feel something so wrong  
Doing the right thing  
I could lie, could lie, could lie  
Everything that downs me makes me wanna fly

[Chorus]  
Lately I been, I been losing sleep  
Dreaming about the things that we could be  
Baby I been, I been prayin' hard  
Said no more counting dollars  
We'll be counting stars  
Lately I been, I been losing sleep  
Dreaming about the things that we could be  
Baby I been, I been prayin' hard  
Said no more counting dollars  
We'll be, we'll be counting stars

[Bridge 4x:]  
Take that money  
Watch it burn  
Sink in the river  
The lessons I learned

Everything that kills me makes me feel alive

[Chorus]  
Lately I been, I been losing sleep  
Dreaming about the things that we could be  
Baby I been, I been prayin' hard  
Said no more counting dollars  
We'll be counting stars  
Lately I been, I been losing sleep  
Dreaming about the things that we could be  
Baby I been, I been prayin' hard  
Said no more counting dollars  
We'll be, we'll be counting stars

[Outro 4x:]  
Take that money  
Watch it burn  
Sink in the river  
The lessons I learned

**Dead Hearts by Stars**

Tell me everything that happened  
Tell me everything you saw  
They had lights inside their eyes  
They had lights inside their eyes

Did you see the closing window?  
Did you hear the slamming door?  
They moved forward, my heart died  
They moved forward, my heart died

Please, please tell me what they look like  
Did they seem afraid of you?  
They were kids that I once knew  
They were kids that I once knew

[Chorus]  
I could say it, but you won't believe me  
You say you do, but you don't deceive me  
It's hard to know they're out there  
It's hard to know that you still care  
I could say it but you wont believe me  
You say you do but you don't deceive me  
Dead hearts are everywhere  
Dead hearts are everywhere

Did you touch them, did you hold them?  
Did they follow you to town?  
They make me feel I'm falling down  
They make me feel I'm falling down

Was there one you saw too clearly?  
Did they seem too real to you?  
They were kids that I once knew  
They were kids that I once knew

[Chorus x2]

They were kids that I once knew  
They were kids that I once knew  
Now they're all dead hearts to you  
Now they're all dead hearts to you

They were kids that I once knew  
They were kids that I once knew  
Now they're all dead hearts to you

R.I.P. The Fallen, you may be gone, but your still in our hearts...

Never Forget 9/11 and those who perished. They may be dead but they live on.


	12. Chapter 12

The Story of Us

"Katniss! Katniss wake up!" Someone whispers on my ear. I turn and see Max.

"Max?" I ask.

"I want to show you something" he whispers. I stand up and follow him.

We arrive at a small lake with a meadow around it.

"My sister loves this place" he says. I smile.

"What's her name?" I ask him looking at the water.

"Nixie, it means water sprite" he smiles. I laugh.

"Does she love water?" I joke.

"Yeah, she goes swimming all the time" he smiles and laughs.

"To the depths of the ocean?"I play along.

"Yeah, she says mermaids do exist, she even got one to give her an autograph" he jokes. I look at him and we both laugh. We play with the water for a while.

"I have to go Katniss" he says frowning. I get up and hug him.

"Don't go" I plead.

"I have too, it's my time" he whispers.

"Please Max, please" I beg.

"How abou I visit you in your dreams? You tell me how Nixie is doing as I'll visit you, deal?" He says smiling. I nod.

"Deal" he smiles and begins to walk away.

"Don't forget Katniss, I'll away be in your heart" he says. I smile and wave goodbye. He'll be back.

I smile and opened my eyes. I look around and see I'm the only one awake. I hear a branch break and slowly get up. My bow at my side. I look outside and see its a rabbit. I quickly shoot it. I skin it and roast it over the fire. I finish eating it and wake up the others.

"Five more minutes" Clove groans. I laugh and shake my head.

"Fine but you won't get food" I joke. She quickly sits up.

"I'm up!" I laugh, Tristan chuckles.

We make eye contact and I smile and look down.

Glimmer and Coral whistle. I laugh and playfully push them.

"Don't make me bring a lizard again" I jokingly warn. Clove shoots up.

"Do it again! Do it again!" She screams like a child. I laugh. Marvel wakes up.

"Damn Clove, keep screaming and you'll burst my ears" he says rubbing his ears.

"Keep being stupid and you'll blow my mind" she bites back. I snicker along with Glimmer and Coral.

"So today were going hunting, we only got what? Two kills?" Cato says. I look at Tristan and see he's green and sweating.

"Tristan? You ok?" I ask worriedly. He nods and waves me off. Cato smirks. I look at him suspiciously.

"Coral, stay and guard the supplies" Cato orders. She nods. Tristan is by my side walking towards the woods.

"Wait, she's all alone, shouldn't she have someone to help her?" I ask.

"Your right, Tristan stay behind with her" Cato orders. I glare at him. Tristan looks at me and smiles sadly. I smile.

"I'll be back soon" I whisper.

"Promise?" He asks.

"Promise" I say. He smiles like a kid who just got candy. I giggle but quickly cover my mouth. Luckily only Coral heard me. She smirks and wiggles her eyebrows. I blush.

"Bye beautiful" Tristan whispers. I smile and wave. Blushing as I walk towards the group who is waiting at the edge of the woods. I stick next to Clove who whistles and winks at me. I laugh and push her. I quickly look back and see Tristan looking at me. I smile and wave. He waves back.

"I wish I had a boy who was after me" Glimmer sighs. Clove garages at her like she has two heads.

"You have tons of guys after you in the Capitol" I say.

"I know but they're not here right now" she winks at us. Clove makes a disgusted face and groans.

"Gross!" Clove gags.

"Oh shut up" Glimmer says laughing.

I laugh and step deeper into the woods unaware of Cato's lustful stare in my direction.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

The wall can down. Then I heard the cannon. Her cannon" he whispers the last part. I pat his back. The Fallen illuminate the sky.

"She's safe now Marvel, nothing can hurt her" I say. He nods then stares at her smirking face in the sky. Then she disappears. Like she never existed.

But she did.

**Chapter 15**

"Coral? Tell me about your life" I say. She looks at me. Happiness flooding her eyes.

"There's lots to tell" she says cheerfully. I smile at her.

"Like what?" I ask.

"Like the way the water sparkles in the moonlight, the way the salt tastes if it enters your mouth,-"

She doesn't have time to finish because the knife enters her heart. She falls on the ground with a thud.

**Chapter 17**

"Rue?" I ask. No one answers.

I whistle the tune she taught me and wait for a response. No one answers. So I decide to wait. I sit and fix my supplies. After what I assume is two hours I decide to whistle again. The mockingjays repeat it over and over. I smile as I hear them. My smile quickly fades when I think I hear a scream. I perk my ears up.

"Katniss! Katniss help!" I freeze. Rue. I begin to run full speed towards the screams.

"Katniss! Thresh!" She screams.

"Rue! I'm coming Rue!" I scream. I find her in a clearing. Tangled in a net. Her hand reaching out to me. Thresh appears very soon too. We both run at her. I see a flash of silver in the corner of my eyes.

"No!" I scream as the spear dives into her. She cries out in pain.

The cry of a Mockingjay.

**Chapter 20**

The Feast

"ok Clove, all you have to do is get the bags with numbers 2 and 12 on it, I'll cover you and so will Tristan" I say. She nods and gulps. Her eyes alert and full of something else. Fear? No.

"Take care Katniss, please" she begs.

"Of course Clove" I whisper. She smiles before she runs out to the table.

When she grabs the bags she spots the girl from 5. _Don't do it Clove. Don't._

But she does it. She throws the knife. The girl from 5 dodges it. Grabs it from the tree and throws it back at her. She stares wide eyed as it comes towards her. Then, it lands on her heart.

**Chapter 22**

I roll over. Dodging the sword then sprinting away from him.

"Watch your back fire girl and good luck, your going to need it" I look back and see him wink and then smirk.

What's that suppose to mean?

**Chapter 23**

I look up at the sky. Not really thinking anyone is going to show up tonight. But I was wrong. One person illuminated the sky. That person was Thresh.

**Chapter 24**

"Katniss, I'll hunt over here, you hunt over there. I'll collect stuff over here" Tristan suggests. I nod. I shake Thresh's death out of my head.

I head the opposite direction of Tristan. I should've known it was a bad idea to leave him alone with Cato on the hunt for us. For me.

**Chapter 25**

Then I see it. The hair. It's not his hair. It's Foxface. Foxface is dead. Where's Tristan?

Another Cannon sounds. Is that his cannon? No it can't be his. It can't.

I make my way over to a blood trail. Then I see him. Tristan. On the ground. With his eyes wide open. Dead.

"Tristan?" I whisper holding his hand.

"No Tristan wake up" I cry.

"Please wake up. Please Tristan. Do it for Aidan. Please Tristan." I whisper.

No response.

"Tristan wake up! C'mon Tristan wake up! Please! Please wake up Tristan!" I cry.

"Don't leave me" I whisper hugging him.

"Please don't leave me" I whisper, tears streaming down my face.

"Please" I say.

**A/N**

**Ivy:Ok! The Sneak Peeks are over! But you know if there's 25 chapters, that means! *Dramatic tv show music please!***

**Annie: No! It cannot be!**

**Ivy: But of course!**

**Annie: You are lying!**

**Ivy: I'm afraid not**

**Annie: So it is the truth?**

**Ivy: Yes, it is.**

**Annie and Ivy: A SEQUEL!**

***weird random music***

**Annie and Ivy: yes cupcakes and ducklings, there will be a sequel :D and your invited to read it!**

**Annie: Well not invited but welcomed!**

**Ivy: and you know what it's called? :3**

**Annie:** The Cry of a Mockingjay**!**

**Ivy: Featuring, Katniss Everdeen, Cato Hadley, Haymitch Abernathy, Random Maid who's name is Jane, The Fallen Tributes, Max from District 4, Peacekeepers,and a surprise guest! Rated R for specific reasons! Just kidding! Rated T! We hope you join us on this amazing ride!**


End file.
